federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Zeteri Damar nee Indus
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Zeteri Indus (Mirror). Zeteri Damar nee Indus is most known for being the daughter of Ashta Sarex and displaying similar qualities. In the future plots, she was arranged to marry into the Damar family, a union which has been more angsty than harmonious. Working through many of her issues, she has finally settled into her grove as a mother. In current plots, she is a child, being raised by her single father. For her current plot counterpart, see Zeteri Indus CP. She is in reoccurring use. Background Information Shortly after her birth, Ashta discovered that being a mother was not cut out for her and after Avarin filed for divorce she opted to remain out of Zeteri's life. With her father having complete custody of her, she later grew attached to her soon-to-be step-mother - Siyal was killed in the Second Romulan-Cardassian war from the Thermopox Virus. In future plots, Ashta and Avarin never divorced and Zeteri was raised with Ashta included in the family unit - never knowing Siyal until 2402. She was named after her deceased co-grandmother, Zeteri Indus. Children Ari Damar *'Born: '''October 19, 2398. *'Father:' Aarix Damar. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As the first born, Ari Damar. was conceived after being on fertility treatments, making twins unnatural. He is first born of the pair and while he was named in honour of his father (with an A name), he resembles qualities more like his Uncle Yorkin. More is to be developed. Yuri Damar *'Born: October 19, 2398. *'''Father: Aarix Damar. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As the second born, Yuri Damar. was conceived after being on fertility treatments, making twins unnatural. He is second born of the pair and while he was named in honour of his Uncle Yorkin (with an Y name), he resembles qualities more like his father. More is to be developed. Miri Damar *'Born: '''February 29 2400. *'Father:' Aarix Damar. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). As the third born, Miri Damar, was named in honour of Aarix's grandmother Miriam. Miri has the rare distinction of being born on a leap year date. More is to be developed. Boden Damar *'Born: June 07, 2402. *'''Father: Aarix Damar. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As the fourth born, Boden Damar, was induced to have the same birthdate as his father. More is to be developed. Personal Life Aarix Damar *Married - January 17, 2398. Zeteri met her husband, Aarix Damar, as children and grew up around each other knowing they would one day be married. A strong bond did not form however and once they reached adulthood, there was strife. Soon enough, Aarix became annoyed with her and considered ending the engagement, however remained with it to fulfill his duties. When he realized Zeteri had a fascination with Celar Bern, Aarix sped up the wedding and they were married. They did not consummate the marriage until several weeks later and they wre off to a very rocky start. Both of them have troubles finding what they need from the other but after Aarix was thought dead only to return, their marriage is one of love and unity. Celar Bern Zeteri met her crush, Celar Bern, from her marriage into the Damar family. While Zeteri never had a formal relationship with him, however in her mind he was her first love (of sorts). Having tried to advance on him several times, she was turned down because of his loyalty to Lana. Finally, she has given up, seeing through some of Celar's chivalrous nature and deciding the affair would not be worth it. Education and Career After graduating highschool, Zeteri took an interesting in Xenobiology and Exobiology. She was accepted into the University of Cardassia in 2397 at the age of 15 . In 2398, however, after marriage and conceiving twins, she felt she would be unable to continue her academic goals and dropped out to be a mother. Shortly before the birth of her daughter, Zeteri applied for correspondence courses and is working on her degree at home. She is expected to graduate in 2405. 1 Zeteri Damar nee Indus Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2382 Category:All Characters